


Gratsu Drabbles

by AveryLee



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Anniversary, Apartment, Boyfriends, Breakup, Cute, Death, Drabbles, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, GenderbentNatsu, Holding Hands, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Neighbors, OOC, Romance, War, Yaoi, friends - Freeform, genderbent, insecure, tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryLee/pseuds/AveryLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the place where I will be keeping more drabbles and one-shots of Gratsu for my writing prompts. Rating may go up in the future. And these stories will include OOC-ness and Au's depending on each prompt. Please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. River

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this story uploaded to fanfiction, wattpad, and DeviantArt - under the name of Avery Lee.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail._

_A.N: I've been in a writing mood for some time, so I decided that this month (and perhaps the next few months) I'll try to write a small drabble for Gratsu each week. I have a list of writing prompts (which includes seventy-one prompts) so this will more than likely become seventy-one chapters long. Despite it having so many chapters don't expect anything overly long. For the most part these will remain short drabbles or short drabbles turned into one-shots. Also, these stories can(and will) include OOC-ness and AU's. It all depends on my mood that day, I suppose. Like always, I'd love to hear any of your thoughts and concerns and I hope you enjoy this short little story._

_Cheers,_

_Avery Lee_

* * *

_River_

A young male sat in front of the river with his knee pulled up to his chest and his chin resting lazily on top of it. His left hand brushing against the grass on his side, his fingers occasionally plucking a few blades of grass and pulling it out absentmindedly. His dark green eyes were glazed over as he stared forward, missing the sun setting and the storm clouds rolling in. A small, fond smile appeared on his face as he leaned back, stretching his legs out while his arms rested behind him, keeping his body from hitting the ground completely.

It was obvious to any bystander that he was completely lost in his own thoughts, ignoring every little detail he deemed useless and unnecessary. It would be easy to sneak up on him, but thankfully everyone was enjoying the moment of silence. It was a rare for Magnolia to actually have a peaceful night while they housed the Fairy Tail guild.

To the young male, Natsu, this river meant everything to him. It held many memories the he held close to his heart. This was the river were he made promises to Erza. This was the river were he fought with Gray daily, attempting to prove that he was just as strong as the stripper. This was the river were he cried himself to sleep on the nights he felt lonely. This was the river were his boyfriend asked him out. And this was the river were he shared his first kiss. It may seem sappy coming from a male, but Natsu cherished this river more than one would think possible. It was something that Natsu enjoyed seeing the next day.

Completely lost in his own thoughts Natsu missed the familiar set of footsteps approaching from behind.

"So this is where you disappeared off to, eh?" Gray Fullbuster hummed to himself as he walked down the hill calmly, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans, and his shirt missing from his body, "Natsu, we should be heading back to our house soon; it looks like the storm will begin at any moment." Gray stopped behind the male and teasingly rested his hand on top of the surprisingly soft, spiky salmon hair, silently hoping not to startle his boyfriend. Natsu blinked slowly, his glazed eyes slowly becoming more clear as he tilted his head back, staring up at his boyfriend with a wide, open-mouth smile forming on his lips.

"Gray," Natsu greeted as he lightly brushed Gray's hand off of his head, "What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at home later for dinner?" Gray snorted as he stepped in front of Natsu and kneeled down, flicking Natsu's forehead with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Idiot," Gray sighed playfully, "You don't realize how late it is, do ya?" Gray cocked his head to the side, a knowing smirk growing on his face as Natsu's eyes widen in surprise at the thunder clouds, "Now, get your ass up before it starts pouring on us," Gray grabbed Natsu's hand and easily pulled him up. Natsu smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, "I would like you to know that if Happy ate any of the dinner I cooked it'll be coming out of your share, flame-head."

Natsu pouted lightly as he allowed Gray to drag him away from the river, missing the fond smile appearing on Gray's face as he glanced back to stare at the river. Tomorrow he's going to ask Natsu to meet him at the river and propose.

Hopefully the river continued to hold a special place in their hearts.

 


	2. Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have this story uploaded to fanfiction, wattpad, and DeviantArt - under the name of Avery Lee.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail._

_A.N: So I had a lot of ideas for this prompt, but at the same time I ended up scraping the ideas one after another. And somehow I ended up with this... this thing. I don't really know what to call it, but I did enjoy writing this one. It's not overly fluff, but I thought some of the parts were cute so there's that at least, right? As always I would love to hear any of your thoughts, questions, or concerns. I'm thinking about uploading something for Valentine's day, but I'm not entirely too sure yet. We'll just have to see what happens, I suppose. Also, I made a goof (or I can't read late at night), because the writing prompts I had chosen have a total of seventy-four prompts. Don't ask me how I got it wrong in the first place, please. Because I honestly have no freaking clue. Anyways, please do enjoy._

_Cheers,_

_Avery Lee_

* * *

_Dust_

"What the hell is this?" Gray Fullbuster asked, looking down at his boyfriend's sheepish smile, watching as his boyfriend rubs the back of his head, obviously embarrassed.

"Um, my house...?" Natsu Dragneel tried, pouting when Gray gave him a unimpressed face, "I...I haven't really lived here for awhile Gray, what do ya expect?" he nearly whines as his eyes swept across the dirty house. If he was being truthful his house never was ever really clean to begin with, but with the way it is now, it's unlived-able. _Well_ , he thinks, _it could be if he took time to clean it up_.

"Is this why you were against of me coming over to help you pack?" Gray smirked, already knowing that answer. A few months after they started dating Natsu basically lived at his house. He never officially moved in, but whenever someone was looking for Natsu they always started off with his house. It was hard to get used to at first, living with his rival turned friend turned boyfriend, and at the beginning Natsu slept on the couch with Happy, but after a few weeks he had somehow weaseled his way into Gray's bed. If Gray was remembering correctly Natsu called him a chicken since they used to sleep near each other on missions. And yet, Gray was too embarrassed to share a bed with his _boyfriend_? Yes, that had been a very embarrassing moment for the older male. Which is why they are currently standing inside of Natsu's dust covered, messy house.

"Yes," Natsu admitted, avoiding Gray's eyes, "Even before I started staying at your place I was mostly with Luce," he paused, noticing Gray tense up almost immediately, "Don't look like that! You know I only care about her as a friend. A sister even." Gray sighed, forcing himself to relax.

"M'sorry," Gray murmured as he started walking into the house more. He knew Lucy still had a crush on Natsu, but he made sure that she understood that Natsu was his. As long as she keeps her flirty, shy laughing, cheeks flushed looks away from Natsu he's perfectly fine with them all being close friends.

Natsu rolled his eyes as he walked past Gray, muttering quietly to himself about Gray being a possessive bastard.

"Come on, let's just finish packing for today and head back home. Happy is probably eating all of the fish we bought him for the week." Natsu smiled brightly at Gray as he placed his suit case on the couch, throwing in things he wanted to bring over to his new house.

"Fine," Gray agreed as he walked into Natsu's bedroom, picking up the useless items Happy deemed necessary to bring home.

Later that night, as Natsu sleepily crawled into their bed and cuddled up to his side, he knew he made the right decision. Even if he had to deal with Happy's teasing and useless clutter around the house. Gray rolled onto his side and wrapped his arm around Natsu's body tightly before closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	3. Necklace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have this story uploaded to fanfiction, wattpad, and DeviantArt - under the name of Avery Lee.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail._

_A.N: Sooooo I may have changed Natsu into a girl in this drabble, and I'm not ashamed of it. I could have written it with him being a boy, but I decided to let myself experiment a bit. This little drabble only took me thirty minutes or so, but I am pretty happy with the end result. And I'm surprised that this is already the third chapter in the drabbles, but I'm actually having a lot of fun thinking of little stories for each word. Although I noticed that I like to write about an insecure Natsu, for whatever odd reason..._

_As always, I would love to hear any of your thoughts, questions, or concerns. I do hope you enjoy this as much as I did._

_Cheers,_

_Avery Lee_

* * *

_Necklace_

Gray Fullbuster smiled softly to himself as he walked down the street, holding onto Natsu's hand, listening to her ramble about her best friend in slight annoyance. Apparently Lucy was hounding her to be more girly and complaining about the lack of clothes Natsu owns. The more Natsu spoke, the more annoyed she grew, her dark green eyes flashing in anger as she waved her hand around recklessly, nearly hitting the poor girl walking past her.

"I know I don't like wearing dresses much, but seriously? Can't she mind her own business," Natsu continued, her grip tightening on Gray's hand, "Am I just over-reacting? Or do I have a reason to be this upset?"

"You're not over-reacting, babe," Gray answered almost immediately, holding open the door to the mall for Natsu to enter first, "Lucy's just jealous that you have a boyfriend and she doesn't." If Lucy was actually with them, Gray would have never said something along those lines, but he knew Natsu needed to hear that she wasn't just being a drama queen. Natsu's cheeks light up a soft pink at the pet name, a sheepish smile appearing on her face. Gray always knew what to say.

"You think so?" Natsu asked, dragging Gray into the Gamestop, her eyes shining in excitement. She released Gray's hand and rushed over to the PlayStation games, searching for a game to cure her boredom. She already defeated all of the other games she owned, and she could only beat Gray so many times before she got bored fighting him. Although, she's almost positive that whenever he was too close to winning, that he'd do something stupid for her to beat his pathetic ass. Her eyes finally landed on the latest Final Fantasy game with a grin forming on her face. This game should cure her boredom rather easily.

She picked the empty case up and walked over to the cashier, setting the game on the counter as she waited (rather impatiently - Gray noted) for the male to ring up the item.

A few minutes later Gray was being dragged out of the store by his hyperactive girlfriend, carrying the small plastic bag. He allowed Natsu to drag him into a few other stores before stopping her, leading her into the jewelry store.

"Why are we going here?" Natsu asked as she entered the rather expensive store, her eyes sweeping over the room, ignoring the odd looks they were receiving from the worker. Her eyes landed on the display case that held a necklace she was looking at with Lucy awhile ago, smiling lightly. It wasn't too flashy, but she truly loved the elegance the necklace held.

"I heard you were checking out one of the necklaces here a few weeks ago," Gray started, his voice suprisingly soft, "Erza forced me to go to the mall with her and showed me it - I thought the necklace would look good on you. And our two year anniversary is later this month so..." he paused, meeting Natsu's surprised eyes, "So I decided that I was buying it for you." Natsu stood in front of him in shock.

"Y-You really want to spend that much on me?" Natsu stuttered out, knowing just how much that piece of jewelry was, "I asked how much it was last time I was here and it was way over my budget," her eyes suddenly widened in realization, "That's why you were working so much the past few weeks, isn't it?! You actually offered to take up more hours at your job, and we didn't hang out with each other as much as we usually do." Gray chuckled, nodding his head. It would be a waste of breathe to try and deny her accusation - it was spot on, after all.

"You're worth it, babe," Gray replied as he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, smirking when he heard her surprised squeak escape her lips, "Let's go get you that necklace." Gray said after breaking the kiss, leading his excited girlfriend over to the blushing worker.

A week later, when Lucy saw Natsu again, she nearly tackled the pinkette to the ground, asking how she got the necklace. Natsu smiled shyly as she played with the necklace, telling Lucy that her _boyfriend_ (okay, so maybe Natsu took a dirty shot at her, but honestly Natsu could care less at the moment) was kind enough to buy it. Lucy pouted at Natsu's harsh words but smiled gently, happy to see her friend basically glowing with happiness.


	4. Fence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have this story uploaded to fanfiction, wattpad, and DeviantArt - under the name of Avery Lee.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_  
  
_A.N: So fence was the writing prompt, but I don't think I actually mentioned anything about a fence..? In my defense they are spying on each other in their backyards so a fence was indeed there - I just didn't feel the need to write it down?_  
  
_As always, I would love to hear any of your thoughts, questions, or concerns. Are you guys enjoying it as much as I am? I hope so~_  
  
_Cheers,_  
  
_Avery Lee_

* * *

_Fence_

  
  
"Natsu," Lucy Heartfillia called, her eye twitching in annoyance, "You do realize that you have a... a slight problem, don't you?" Her friend, Natsu Dragneel, blinked, turning his attention on the blonde, lost in thought. He had a problem? What on earth was she talking about? He knew he hasn't been as active as he usually was, but he's allowed to have a week to lazy around.  
  
"I don't know what ya talkin' about Luce," Natsu replied, his eyes returning to the neighbor next door, smiling in appreciation. His new neighbor was quite... _hot_. Lucy sighed as she shook her head in disbelief. Natsu, from what she's heard, had been watching the attractive neighbor daily, spending a lot of his time outside. While Natsu enjoyed the outdoors, he was never one just to stay at home for a week. He went to his job, and bought cat food for his strange colored cat (it was blue - to this day, Lucy had no idea how Natsu's feline was blue), but besides that he spent most of his time outside in the backyard, spying on the attractive neighbor.  
  
"You liar, you know exactly what I'm talking about," Lucy hissed, "Did you even introduce yourself to the new neighbor? Or have you just been spying on him over the fence?" She knew she was being a bit harsh, but she was sick of Natsu being so... so unlike himself!  
  
"No," grumbled Natsu, his arms crossing over his chest, "What am I supposed to say? 'Hi there - I'm your next door neighbor, you know - the one who refused to answer the door when you knocked? - I know that this is a bit late, but I wanted to say welcome to the neighborhood'? Come on Luce - he knew I was home." Natsu groaned as he rested his head on top of his arm in defeat. He screwed up.  
  
"He'll probably forgive you," Lucy tried to comfort her distraught friend, attempting to keep the laughter out of her voice, "And you don't even have to do that. Knock on his door and ask for a cup of sugar or something," she waved her hand, "It's simple enough and it worked in movies." Natsu rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Luce, that move worked in movies," he gave her a pointed look, "Ya know, the thing writers create to entertain others? Something made believe - not real?" He scratched the back of his neck, tilting his head back to stare at the blue skies.

 

* * *

Gray Fullbuster hummed lightly to himself, leaning against the back of the chair with a book held in one hand, his eyes locked onto the pinkette, smirking. When he first moved into the house he feared that he was going to have to move away or call the police to file a stalking report, but after a few days he decided against it. The pinkette wasn't harming him - he made Gray slightly uncomfortable, but that quickly became covered by amusement. His neighbor (who was named Natsu, if he heard the girl correctly), thought he was being sneaky with the stolen glances, but Gray was aware of them the moment he started.  
  
This wouldn't be the first time a male had found him attractive (and it wouldn't be the last - Gray mused to himself), but this was one of the first times that Gray thought that the other was attractive. Which is why Gray started to read without his shirt on. The first time he took off his shirt, he swore he heard the pinkette gasp in surprise before running into the house, nearly tripping over his feet. Gray would have felt insulted, if he didn't catch the pink color rising from Natsu's neck. He was oddly adorable and that kept Gray drawn in.  
  
When he first saw the busty blonde enter the pinkette's house he feared that he was going to be the cause of an awful breakup. The girl, Luce - according to the pinkette, had tried to have a conversation with Natsu, but she was ignored. She didn't take that very well - Gray noted to himself, snickering. So, when he overhead Natsu's embarrassment, an idea came into mind. It was absolutely cheesy, but he figured it was time for him to officially meet the pinkette.  
  
Shortly after watching the two disappear back into the pinkette's Gray smirks, finishing up his chapter. He closed the book, picked up his abandoned shirt on the table, and entered his house. After cleaning himself up a bit and taking a shower - it was pretty hot outside, and he didn't enjoy the sweat dripping down his body -, he headed over to the next door neighbors.  
  
Gray then knocked on the door, watching as Natsu opened up the door in surprise, completely silent.  
  
"Hello," Gray greeted, deciding to take it easy on the pinkette, "Would you, by chance, have a cup of sugar I could borrow?"  
  
"Um," Natsu choked out, his face bright red, "I-I think so. Please come in." Natsu stepped to the side, watching as Gray walked in calmly with his hands in his jeans pocket, "I'm Natsu, by the way," Natsu murmured as he led Gray into the kitchen, getting the cup of sugar ready.  
  
"Gray," Gray introduced himself while he leaned against the counter, staring intently at the way Natsu moved, enjoying the way the male squirmed in embarrassment. Deciding to push the pinkette a little more Gray added cheekily, "Doesn't this seem like a scene in a movie?"  
  
"Y-You heard us?!" Natsu stuttered out, meeting Gray's eyes for the first time. Gray chuckled as he nodded his head.


	5. Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have this story uploaded to fanfiction, wattpad, and DeviantArt - under the name of Avery Lee.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail._

_A.N: Please don't hurt me. I didn't mean to not write for a few weeks. My attention was pulled towards the Percy Jackson series and I recently went out and bought the complete series. I started the second book last night and finished it within three hours or so. And then I've been working longer shifts at work, so when I finally get home I'm not in the mood to write. But this little.. story came to me in the middle of work so tada~ hopefully you'll enjoy it. I had fun writing it. Like always, I would love to hear any thoughts, questions, or concerns._

_Cheers,_

_Avery Lee_

* * *

_Key_

"Natsu," Lucy Heartfillia started, her eyes locking onto the salmon haired boy, "Could you... please repeat that sentence again? I think we misheard you."

"Happy," Natsu whispered, putting his hand up to his mouth to block Lucy's view of his lips, "Is Luce finally losing it? Do you think she's finally turning deaf from all of our explosions?" Happy snickered on the table, nodding his head in agreement.

"Aye! Lucy is going deaf!" Happy cheered, taking another big bite out of his fish, "Lucy's going deaf, Lucy's going deaf!" Lucy groaned loudly as she leaned against the table, attempting to ignore their teasing.

If she actually _heard_ correctly she fears what would happen to her friend. He said that he _had_ a key to Gray's house. Gray Fullbuster, his rival, and his teammate. They toned down on their fighting since the first time she arrived to Fairy Tail, but this was still outrageous! Why on Earthland would Natsu Dragneel need a key to Gray's house?!

"What are you two doing?" Erza Scarlet asked, wiping her mouth elegantly as she pushed an empty plate away from her. She wasn't interested in the conversation at first (and it wasn't because of her being too busy eating - so shut it!), but Lucy's cries had caught her attention. She sounded miserable.

"Natsu apparently has a key to Gray's apartment. To _GRAY'S_ apartment!" Lucy cried, tugging at her blonde hair, "Once Gray finds out he's going to kill Natsu and then I'm not going to be able to get my rent on time. And then I'll lose my house. And then I'll be homeless and it'll be Natsu's fault!"

"So it wouldn't be Gray's fault for killing me?" Natsu grumbled, staring at Lucy with his lower lip quivering, "You wouldn't care that I died? How heartless, Luigi." Lucy almost felt bad. Almost.

"That's not my name!" Lucy threw her hands up in the air, "It doesn't matter what I think about it anyways. Why do you, of all people, have a key to Gray's apartment?!"

"Luigi is jealous," Happy chimed in, snickering at the deadly look Lucy threw at him.

"Shut it you stupid cat," Lucy hissed.

"All of you stop it," Erza raised her voice, stopping the argument between Lucy and Happy easily (while gaining the attention of some nosey guildmates), "Is her statement true, Natsu? Do you really have a key to Gray's apartment?"

"Of course I do," Natsu blinked, his head cocking to the side slightly, confused over their surprised expressions.

"You don't own a key to Lucy's house though," Erza continued, watching Natsu nod his head in agreement.

"Lucy's house is easy to break in. She should probably take care of that." Natsu smiled easily, still not seeing the problem.

"Does he know that you have a key?" Lucy joined in, glancing towards the guild door's nervously, waiting for Gray to magically appear at the door. He went off on a mission on his own, but he informed them that he'll be back in a few days.

Natsu nodded, answering, "Of course he does."

"We don't own a key to his apartment." Erza. She was obviously upset with the newest development. She deserved to have the key to all of their houses, too. She would start with Lucy's key first. To help the Celestian wizard keep her house secured.

"I don't own a key to your home either, Erza." Natsu shrugged, straightening up in his seat once he catches onto the scent he's been searching for.

"I want a key to your house, Lucy," Erza suddenly declared, holding her hand out, waiting impatiently for the key. Lucy stared over at Erza in disbelief.

"Erza even if you want a key I don't have a copy with me," Lucy tried to explain to Erza, slumping away, "I promise to get a copy for you though." Just to make the red head feel better, of course. Lucy turned back to Natsu, surprised by his sudden posture. As if he's ready to pounce. "Natsu..?" Lucy called, unable to decide if the posture was something she should be worried about.

"Yeah?" Nastu's eyes flickered between the double doors, and the two women sitting in front of him.

"Um.. How...how did you get the key to Gray's apartment? You didn't steal it, did you?" Lucy didn't sound too thrilled. He had been known for snatching up a few items he shouldn't have.

"I asked him."

"And he just...just gave it to you? Why?" Lucy was almost shocked by this. While Gray and Natsu weren't down each other throats anymore, they still had their spats and awkward tension swarming around them.

"Shouldn't I have a copy of his key?" Natsu glanced over at Happy, waiting for his partner to back him up.

"Aye!" Happy, the ever so loyal exceed, answered.

"And why is that, Happy?" Lucy finally asked the cat, her head pounding from the direct (and yet indirect) answers she received from Natsu.

"Natsu goes over to Gray's house a lot," Happy shrugged, munching on a new fish, "We basically live their now."

"Um," Lucy stuttered out, attempting to form a sentence, but failing. Was Natsu bothering Gray instead of her now? He used to sleep over at her house all the time, but now that she thinks about it.. he hasn't snuck into her bed for months. "W-What?"

"I don't see why this is so surprising," Natsu stood up from the bench, stretching his arms above his head, his eyes locked onto the door, "Gray said that having the key to your boyfriend's house is completely normal." He shrugged, "So I have a copy of Gray's key."

"Boyfriend's?" Lucy gasped out, covering her pink tinted cheeks in embarrassment, "Do you even know what you're saying?!"

"That Gray's my boyfriend," Natsu answered easily, ignoring the surprised looks he received from other guildmates. "Well, Gray's pretty close to the grocery store so I'm gonna stop him. We need to pick up some more fish for Happy." And with that Natsu walked out the door with Happy resting on his head, leaving his guild in complete chaos.

Since when were Gray FullBuster and Natsu Dragneel dating?!


	6. Bench

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have this story uploaded to fanfiction, wattpad, and DeviantArt - under the name of Avery Lee.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

_A.N: Not much romance (or fluff) happening in this story, but their is definitely Gratsu friendship in it. I'm not too sure how this idea came to be, but I had a rather easy time writing it. I'm sorry about the children having no names, but I was unsure what exactly to call them, so I left it unknown. I do hope you enjoy reading it. And, as always, I would love to hear any of your comments, thoughts, and/or concerns._

_Cheers,_

_Avery Lee_

* * *

_Bench_

Natsu Dragneel sighed quietly to himself, rubbing his eyes tiredly. The past month was rough on the poor twenty-five-year old male. His wife, Lucy Dragneel (once Lucy Heartfillia), ended up dying from cancer, and he was left with his hyper-active five year old daughter, and his clumsy three-year old son. He loved his children to death, but some days it's hard for him to act like everything will be okay.

After Lucy's passing Natsu picked up a second job. His wife had a rich father who surprisingly offered to send money monthly. While the father never really took a liking to him (he kept begging Lucy to choose someone better, but she ended up ignoring him for two years), he learned to deal with Natsu. However, after losing his baby girl, he stepped up and offered to pay for the funeral. Natsu wanted to decline the offer at first, but the heart-broken face killed him. Lucy's father had already lost a wife early on in their relationship, but now he has to remember that he outlived his daughter. The daughter that he neglected. She was fed well, and her father was paid well enough that he could buy her anything and everything she wanted. unfortunately for him, the only thing she ever really wanted was the attention of her over-worked father.

On top of working two jobs Natsu made sure to have enough time to bond with his children. They were told that their mother was in a better place, but he doubted that they truly understood that their mother was gone. They would never be able to see Lucy's smiling face, they would never be able to hear Lucy encouraging them when they were down, and they would never be able to feel a mother's love. Not anymore. Their mother won't ever be able to attend another birthday party, their mother won't ever be able to watch them play in a sport, their mother won't ever be able to watch them play in a band, and their mother won't ever be able to see them graduate with their heads held up high.

His children have lost so much and yet they were too young to see how much they'll be missing. He knew, once his children grew older, they will eventually find out how much they're missing. He would do anything and everything in his power to keep their heads held high, but there was only so much that a single father could do.

Natsu slumped down on the bench more, bringing his hand up to rest on his temple, groaning. He hated getting lost in his thoughts. Whenever he thought about Luce his throat would close, his eyes would begin to burn, and he could feel his gut twisting. It was a unpleasant feeling.

"Daddy!" his five-year old daughter giggled, waving down at him from the bridge of the playground, grinning happily, "Watch us go down the slide!"

"I'm watching, love," he called back, a small smile curling on his lips as he watches his daughter led her sibling across the bridge, wrapping an arm protectively over him when an older child flew past them, almost knocking the three-year old down. His daughter sat down first and patted the spot next to her, waiting patiently for her brother to sit down beside her. As soon as his bum touched the slide she wrapped one arm around him and slid down, her laughter mixing with her brother's , enjoying the time out.

"Did ya see us daddy? Did you?" his son shouted happily as he was helped off the slide by his sister, laughing.

"I did," Natsu confirmed as he watched his daughter lead her brother away, heading towards the swing set. After making sure they wouldn't fall off Natsu felt his eyes drift away, startled by the sound of someone sitting down near him.

"Natsu," the male greeted smoothly, smirking lightly at the sight of Natsu's eyes widening in surprise.

"G-Gray?" Nastu murmured quietly, surprised by seeing his high school rival (and best friend). "How'd you know I was here?" Natsu narrowed his eyes, confusion written on his face. Gray never was the type of person who goes to the park randomly.

"Erza told me," Gray answered truthfully, the smirk turning into a small, closed lip smile, "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. I just heard about... about Lucy's passing." Natsu swallowed, his adam's apple bobbling as he tried to keep his voice leveled.

"O-Oh," his voice cracked, "I'm sorry I didn't call you right away. I wanted too, but I had so much on my mind." Gray had the right to know about Lucy passing away. Lucy was one of his good friends, and yet Natsu forgot to mention her funeral to him? How could he be so heartless?

"Don't beat yourself up too much, flame-head," Gray replied quickly, "I recently upgraded my phone and forgot to give everyone it. My company has been crazy - today's actually one of my first day's off in quite awhile. Erza finally got a hold of me by threatening one of my employee's," Gray chuckled, "I should probably give my workers a list of caller's who can be directly sent to my office." Natsu couldn't help but to smile lightly at that, knowing just how bossy Erza could be.

"Erza is scary," Natsu agreed.

"How are you holding up, Natsu?" Gray asked after a few minutes of silence, his dark eyes meeting Natsu's.

"Okay, I guess." Natsu shrugged, smiling tiredly up at the taller male, continuing on when he received Gray's glare, "It's... It's been hard. I picked up a second job to help pay the bills, and my children keep asking why their mom wasn't welcoming them home anymore," he bit his lip roughly, his gaze falling down to his lap, "It's just not the same... Do you know how hard it is to wake up in the same bed without her cuddled up to me? To pack up all of her clothes because seeing them in the dresser and closet made me miss her too much? She was... she was my first love and now that she's gone I don't know what to do, Gray. What if I'm not enough to raise our children?"

"Stop it," Gray frowned, "Do not talk so lowly about yourself. Your children love you, and Lucy trusted you enough to continue being the loveable father they know. Lucy wouldn't want to see you beating yourself up like this, you know? She always talked about how much she admired the way you took challenges head on without a blink of an eye. And...And she also asked me to watch over you, if anything had happened to her."

Lucy had known that she had cancer for two years. She had fought for it with all her might, but in the end it defeated her. She had written a letter to Gray, begging for him to watch Natsu over if anything had ever happened to her. She knew, if Natsu fell into a depression, Gray would be the one able to bring him out of it.

"She..she did?" Natsu asked, meeting Gray's eyes, silently begging for him to continue.

"She did," Gray confirmed, nodding his head, "She sent me the letter almost two years ago. I'm going to take a wild guess and assume that it's when she first learned of the cancer." Natsu nodded his head - he had seen her writing many letters once she had first found out. "Nastu, from the way you're looking now, I'm afraid you're going to run out of steam soon." And it was true. Natsu had dark, baggy eyes and his face seems like it hasn't been shaved in a couple of days (if not a few weeks).

"I can't run out of steam," Natsu shook his head, "I need both jobs to keep up on the bills and keep my children healthy."

"Which is why I'm going to offer my house to you," Gray said after a few minutes, "Living in a mansion becomes quite lonely, and I'm sure your kids will enjoy exploring the grounds. You can decide on what job to keep, but you are not working two jobs on top of spending at least two to three hours with your children. Where do you find time to sleep?"

"Sometimes I don't have time to sleep," Natsu admitted, wincing at the sharp look Gray threw at him.

"Exactly and that is unhealthy."

"I don't want to be a burden though," Natsu tried.

"I'm their Godfather - it's not a problem at all. And honestly, Natsu, you're my best friend. Please let me do this for you."

"...It's just until I'm able to get back on my feet?"

"Yes. You need some time to be about to mourn for your wife's death. You don't need the stress of two jobs on top of a close death."

"I don't want to lose the house though, Gray," Natsu choked out, "I can't lose the house that Lucy picked out."

"I know," Gray murmured as he wrapped his arm around Natsu's shaking figure, pulling him into his shoulder, "I'll pay for the house payment - it's the least I can do. And don't argue with me, Natsu. I have enough money to spare for this."

"T-Thank you," Natsu gasped out as tears started to stream down his cheeks, "I'll p-pay you back eventually."

"Take your time, flame-head," Gray murmured into his friend's hair as he watched his two godchildren play in the park, stroking Natsu's hair softly as the man drifted off to sleep on his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have this story uploaded to fanfiction, wattpad, and DeviantArt - under the name of Avery Lee.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail._

_A.N: Another angst drabble for the win! I wanted to write a cute little childhood drabble with this, but I couldn't word it correctly and it felt too out of character. So here is the angst one instead. Most of it is dialogue. I really suck at writing fighting scenes so I avoided those as much as I could. As always I hope you enjoy the read and I would love to hear any of your thoughts, questions, or concerns. I promise to write another fluff drabble soon. Hopefully. I'll have at least one more since I still have a long list of sixty-seven drabbles left. So I assume I will have at least a few more fluff. Maybe. Just kidding~. Most of the drabbles will contain fluff._

_Cheers,_

_Avery Lee_

* * *

 

_Daisy_

"NO!" Gray Fullbuster shouted loudly, his voice cracking with tears streaming down his cheeks, watching as Natsu approached Zeref with a glare, "NATSU! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! IF...IF YOU DO THIS YOU'LL DIE!" Gray found out about Zeref being Natsu's older brother. He found out about Natsu's past. The little pinkette had died a long time ago, but his older brother did anything and everything to bring his little brother back. Even if it meant rising his brother back as a demon. Gray knew, with him being a demon-slayer, he should be encouraging the pinkette to give up his life, but it was different. Completely different. Natsu saved Fairy Tail. Natsu saved the other guilds. Natsu saved Magnolia. Natsu saved the Fiore. And Natsu saved the entire world. Natsu was their friend and savior.

"Gray, shut up," Natsu replied calmly, his eyes meeting Zeref's, "I am perfectly fine with this decision if it means everyone else will be safe. Just keep everyone else safe while I'm away, alright?"

The wizards around them have stopped, watching the exchange and shock. No one told them that Natsu was going to die. They knew it was possible, since he was going against the Dark Wizard Zeref, but from the conversation they just overheard, it sounds like it's set into stone. They were going to lose their Salamander.

"It seems like you are finally strong enough to beat me, Natsu," Zeref smiled, "I've waited a long time for this." And Zeref knew what he said was true. Natsu wasn't tense and Natsu wasn't in tears.

"You have," Natsu agreed, "Are you going to let me kill you off here? Or are you going to put up an actual fight?"

"Let's have a little spar before our deaths, little brother," Zeref answered easily as he jumped back, watching Natsu like a hawk.

"Everyone step back - I don't want anyone to accidentally die here," Natsu ordered loudly, "And start healing all of your wounds."

"This war is officially over," Zeref claimed as the other wizards helped each other retreat (however, Zeref did notice the scarlet haired wizard - Erza Scarlet - dragging Gray away by force).

* * *

 

"Gray, you need to head back inside the guild before you get sick," Lucy Heartfillia whispered weakly, grabbing onto Gray's arm, attempting to pull him away from the headstone. unfortunately, after the spar between the two brothers ended, Natsu's body just faded. They were unable to bury the real body. The only thing Natsu left them was his outfit and scarf.

"No," Gray bit his lip roughly, drawing blood within seconds, "I'll stay out here a little longer. I'm fine, Lucy." He was lying. He didn't care that he was soaked to the bone. He didn't care that the others were worried about him. He just wanted his fire-breathing dragon slayer back.

"You can't," Lucy frowned, "You've been out here for hours already. Please come back inside. He...He wouldn't want you to get sick because of him," Lucy's voice cracked. She missed Natsu so much, but surprisingly enough Gray was the one who was hurting more. From what Juviva told her, Gray had promised to kill END with his own two hands, and when he found out that Natsu was actually END he broke down. Lucy continued to speak softly to Gray, convincing him to join the others inside the guild thirty minutes later.

"Looks like it's time for me to head back inside, Natsu," Gray murmured as he lowered himself onto his knees, setting down a single daisy on the grave. The flower that had so many meanings. It was to show the world that Natsu still had his innocence, it showed that Natsu was still pure (despite him actually being a demon), it showed that with Natsu's sacrifice he was able to start a new beginning for the world (without fear of Zeref coming back for revenge), and it showed true love. Gray had unknowingly fell in love with Natsu, but he had noticed too late.

Natsu was already determined to fade away after Zeref's death.


	8. Torn Photograph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have this story uploaded to fanfiction, wattpad, and DeviantArt - under the name of Avery Lee.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail._

_A.N: I really wanted to do a fluffy drabble, but this was my prompt and I couldn't think of anything "cute" without focusing on the angst too much, so this is what was brought to life! It is the shortest (if not, one of the shortest) drabbles I've written so far. The ending could be seen as a cliffhanger, but it's all up to your own opinions. Did they end up making up in the end? Or did their fight ruin too much? I had an idea for both ways, but I decided that I wouldn't be the one to ruin your own ending. As always, I would love to hear any thoughts, questions, or concerns and I hope that you enjoyed it!_

_Cheers,_

_Avery Lee_

* * *

 

_Torn Photograph_

Natsu Dragneel was known for being reckless and stupid. He wasn't the type of person to think before acting. If he was angry he exploded. If he was sad he sobbed. It was just the way he grew up. He wasn't afraid to show his emotions. Sometimes he couldn't put a name on the certain emotion, but he showed it without a thought.

He saved Fiore (and the world for that matter) so many times thanks to his protective (and reckless) behavior that he didn't even pause for a second.

He's, unfortunately, starting to regret ever being so carefree. He shouldn't have taken his anger out. He knew that he fought with his boyfriend often, but this fight was one hundred times worse. He yelled, shouted, screamed, and demanded that Gray left. Gray shouted back at him, not taking any of his boyfriend's shit. They told each other their flaws and ignored the positives. And in the end they both shouted that they hated each other and Gray was the one who ended the relationship. Natsu in anger (and shock - it was mostly of shock) pointed at the door and demanded that Gray left the house. For good. Gray agreed and walked to their room, packing his bag, and walking out the door without even a glance back.

In frustration Natsu walked over to their one year anniversary picture on the wall and knocked it down, the glass littering on the floor. He bent down, brushed the glass off the picture, and ripped it in two, throwing Gray's half in the trash can. Gray wasn't coming back. He threw the other half on the kitchen table and sunk down into the couch, staring blankly at the tv as his mind raced, wondering what they were even _fighting_ about.

* * *

 

Gray Fullbuster groaned quietly to himself as he tugged on his dark hair roughly, regretting the words he shouted almost immediately. He ended the relationship without a second thought. And the way Natsu froze was almost frightening. His usual tan face seemed to pale at the thought and his entire body tensed up. For a second, Gray thought that Natsu was going to beg for him to take it back, but instead Natsu went along with their sudden break up and kicked him out of the house.

In reality, Gray could have argued back that he paid for half of the apartment, too. However he couldn't keep staring at Natsu who looked like he was about to cry. Gray wanted to run back into the apartment and pull the smaller boy into his arms, but he had a feeling Natsu would punch him and call the cops (okay, he wouldn't actually call the cops on him, but he would certainly beat Gray up).

A few hours later, before Gray went to sleep on Lucy's couch, he decided that he would return to the apartment the next day and apologise to Natsu.


	9. Coffee Stain

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail._

_A.N: Don't kill me. I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I had the horrible thing called Writer's block. I have so many unfinished stories saved on my computer it isn't funny. I hope you guys enjoy this story and I am happy to say that I'm proud with the outcome. However please take note that this is a continuation of the drabble called 'Fence'! As always I'm always happy to hear any thoughts, questions, or concerns. I do apologize about the long wait._

_Cheers,_

_Avery Lee_

Coffee Stain

Natsu Dragneel, his neighbor, was one of the cutest beings he has ever met. He was feisty and had an attitude, but he also got flustered easily. He wouldn't take shit from anyone and he wasn't afraid to speak his mind. He was protective over his friends and would do anything to keep them safe. To be honest, Gray thought that the younger male was absolutely adorable. It wasn't a word he should be using for another boy, but it was true.

It didn't take long for Gray to realize that he was falling in love with his neighbor. He ended up talking to him as much as he could and made sure to tease the pinkette at least three times a day. When he was in a bad mood he'd invite himself over to his neighbor's house and wait patiently for Natsu to cheer him up.

Don't get him wrong. Their friendship wasn't all sunshine and daisies. They argue about the smallest of things and sometimes they both need to take a small break from each other. Some days Gray wants to bash Natsu's head in for being so stubborn, but other days he wants to pin the younger male down and kiss him all over. He wanted the pinkette to be his. Unfortunately he was too nervous to even ask if Natsu liked guys.

He knew that Natsu used to check him out over their fence, but that doesn't mean that the younger one wants to actually date him. It was a known fact that Natsu thought that Gray was attractive (and Gray hinted that he found the pinkette attractive, too.), but finding someone attractive and wanting to date them are two separate things.

Okay, that was partly a lie. Gray did sneak in a few dates here and there with the pinkette, but he doubted that the other male realized what it actually was. Yes, he paid for the food and made sure that Natsu was having a good time, but they both refused to acknowledge what their outing actually was. And Natsu actually started to pay for a few of their 'dates'. Gray was getting tired of all of the cooing females. He wanted to know where he stood with Natsu exactly.

So he invited his neighbor over to his house once more. He ended up making the pinkette dinner and then they started to play some of his video games. After playing for a few hours Natsu declared that he was bored of the game and wanted to watch a movie instead. Gray nodded his head in agreement and rubbed his eyes, glancing up at the clock hanging above his flat screen tv.

It was late. And by the looks of it Natsu would be spending another night passed out on his couch. Gray told Natsu to pick out the movie while he made himself a cup of coffee and Natsu a hot chocolate (which was another thing the older boy liked to tease Natsu for). When Gray walked back into his living room he spotted Natsu curled up against the arm of the couch, a blanket wrapped around his body tightly. Gray set the two cups down on his coffee table and turned towards the tv, snorting slightly at Natsu's movie choice.

_What a nerd_ , Gray mused to himself as he sat down next to Natsu, picking up the remote to his DvD player, pressing the play button. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire started up almost immediately. When he first found out that Natsu was a fan of Harry Potter it took him by surprise until he discovered the boy's unhealthy dragon obsession. And apparently the boy was a nerd under all of his tough exterior.

Gray wasn't watching the movie. He's seen it too many times to count since it was Natsu's to-go-to movie when he spent the night. If they were over at Natsu's house he knew, without a doubt, that they would be watching Eragon instead. Instead, Gray took sips of his coffee and watched the man beside him. Even when he's dead tired he looks irresistable.

Damn. Gray really wanted to cuddle up to Natsu and place kisses all over his face. He wanted to make the pinkette blush in embarrassment. He wanted to make the pinkette shyly kiss his lips. He wanted to make the pinkette his and his only. He wanted to-

"Fuck!" Gray hissed in surprise as he felt Natsu's foot lightly nudged his thigh, causing him to spill over half of his coffee all over his shirt. He quickly placed his cup on the coffee table and threw his shirt off, wanting to avoid being burned as much as he could. "What did you want, Natsu?" Gray nearly groaned out, trying to keep his thoughts in check. He shouldn't be thinking of his not-so-secret crush like that.

"The movie is over and your coffee wasn't hot anymore, stupid," Natsu answered with a laugh, keeping his eyes locked onto Gray's. He still gets embarrassed when Gray takes his shirt off in front of him.

"Are you telling me that you made me ruin my shirt because the movie ended?" Gray asked after a few moments of silence, raising his eyebrow questionably.

"You're the one who ruined your shirt. And, uh, you were kind of getting a dazed look on your face," Natsu started his eyes drifted to Gray's lap, a light blush appearing on his face, "And you're a b-bit hard." Gray immediately glanced down in his lap and groaned loudly in embarrassment. He did not get turned on thinking about Natsu. He did not get turned on thinking about Natsu. He did not- Oh fuck it. He was horny and his crush was sitting beside him with blushing cheeks and wide eyes.

Without a second thought Gray grabbed onto Natsu's arm and tugged him forward, teasingly placing a kiss at the corner of Natsu's lips as he stared into the younger's eyes.

"Will you help me make it go away?" Gray whispered into his ear and chuckled with Natsu _squeaked_ in embarrassment, placing his hands on Gray's chest.


	10. Button

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have this story uploaded to fanfiction, wattpad, and DeviantArt - under the name of Avery Lee.

_A.N: Uh, long time no see guys! Sorry for disappearing but I could not shake this writer's block off of me this time around. And if I'm being completely honest with myself it is still actually here. I am trying to fight through it though so don't give up on me if you enjoy my stories! As always I'm always happy to hear any thoughts, questions, or concerns._

_P.S. If you guys are interested in any continuations of the drabbles please let me know which ones and maybe I'll be able to write up something in one of the other drabbles. I am enjoying the 'Fence' and 'Coffee stain' AU myself so I am planning to expand on that idea more in the future._

_Cheers,_

_Avery Lee_

* * *

_Button_

"You're mine," Gray Fullbuster whispered softly into the pinkette's ear, smirking when he caught the tip of the ears turning red in embarrassment. He had recently gotten into a fight with his younger boyfriend and he wanted to make sure that his foolish lover understood that no matter how many fights they actually had he would always care. They might shout and scream hurtful things at each other in frustration, but that would never cause Gray to actually hate his pinkette. He knew that they were both hardheaded and stubborn. It would be more surprising if they never butted heads.

Unfortunately their latest fight had caused quite an uproar. His lover ended up packing his bags and demanded that they spent a few days apart. Gray had offered to stay in a hotel, but Natsu declared that he was going to spend a few nights with Lucy, knowing that she would be able to talk some sense into him. They didn't break up with each other and it wasn't actually a break. The boys just spent too much time together that sometimes it becomes too much.

So they both continued to live their lives for the past week without seeing each other. Gray went on a few solo missions to keep their fight out of his mind and Natsu hung out at the guild goofing off with their guildmates while he calmed himself down. The pinkette knew he was hot headed and wanted to separate himself from his boyfriend before he said something he regretted.

"I know," Natsu Dragneel murmured softly back as he shyly stared up at his older boyfriend, swallowing nervously at the dominant look that flashed onto the other's face. Gray was the one who was in charge of their relationship. He was the one who took the bold steps and he was the one who comforted Natsu when he felt too over-whelmed. Since the very beginning of their relationship Gray made it clear that he was in this for the long run. He didn't ask the pinkette out on a mere whim. He truly wanted to live the rest of his life with the dragon slayer. And Natsu appreciated his honesty although he admitted that he was a bit nervous since he had no dating experience. He wasn't too sure when a relationship was turning sour or when it was going good.

Gray ended up making the pinkette promise to inform him whenever he had questions about their relationship. He would probably get frustrated in the end, but he was much more worried about Natsu's comfort. He wanted their relationship to last, but he also wanted to make sure that both parties were happy with the outcome.

"You do know how much I love you, right?" Gray questioned the male underneath him as he peppered the youngster's face with soft kisses, chuckling when Natsu started to wrinkle up his nose in annoyance.

"Gray," Natsu grumbled loudly as he wrapped his arms around the ice wizard's neck, tugging him forward, "Please stop teasing me already and kiss me like you mean it." He chuckled at the annoyed pinkette before leaning down, pressing his chapped lips roughly against the other's.

"With pleasure."

Sometimes Gray was happy that he knew just what buttons to push to make his lover react the way he wanted.


	11. Plane Ticket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have this story uploaded to fanfiction, wattpad, and DeviantArt - under the name of Avery Lee.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail._

_A.N: Aha! I have succeeded in updating two days in a row. This prompt was rather easy for me to write and I enjoyed every moment of it. This chapter **does have some mentions of minor suggestive adult themes**. If you are uncomfortable with that please skip this chapter. Without further ado I do hope you continue to enjoy my stories and as always I would love to hear any thoughts, questions, or concerns you have. Enjoy!_

_Cheers,_

_Avery Lee_

* * *

 

_Plane Ticket_

Sometimes having an older boyfriend really sucked and had its disadvantages. His boyfriend, who was only two years older, was already attending college for his second year while his lover was merely a junior in high school. There was a small age gap between the two, but that didn't stop them from caring about each other. Although, if they were being completely honest with each other, they hated how long they were separated. They were used of seeing each other nearly every day and now they had to switch to skype, texting, and phone calls. It was frustrating to say the least since they both wanted to actually _talk_ and _touch_ each other.

Who could blame them? They were both growing males (and horny ones at that). Surprisingly enough they never actually went all the way. Sex was out of the question until Natsu graduated from high school. Or perhaps even longer. Gray would do anything in his power to keep the pinkette comfortable and he knew that the thought of sex terrified the younger one. Despite how many times the younger one denied that he was scared (and he knew that Natsu wanted to wait until he was a college student).

They weren't innocent either. Gray was known for leaving bite marks all over the pinkette's neck and collarbones whenever he had a chance to mark him. The poor pinkette had to readjust his scarf multiple times in class to make sure that the red marks weren't showing while making up many excuses why he had such an angry bruise on him when they spotted sight of one. Yeah, talk about embarrassing. Natsu, on the other hand, had a rumor going around him about having the most skillful tongue at school. At first that rumor had embarrassed him to no end since he has only been with one guy, but when he heard that someone caught him giving Gray a blowjob it made sense. Natsu had his boyfriend basically begging for more as his tongue worked around the male's hard member forcing the other male to lose his cool.

His throat was sore after, but watching his lovely boyfriend continue to pepper kisses all over his face had him glowing with happiness. He wanted to please Gray as much as he could while keeping true to himself. He didn't want to lose his virginity in high school no matter how lame that sounded to others. He knew they couldn't ruin their lives by getting pregnant, but he still wanted to save himself. It might sound girly to other guys, but to Natsu it meant the world. And he's happy that he found someone who understood and respected his choice.

The last time the two saw each other was before Gray had to leave for college. They both cleared out their schedules and spent the last few days together. Gray had promised to visit as often as he could, but Natsu knew that his boyfriend was a struggling college student. Tickets were not cheap.

So Natsu decided that he had more than enough money to spare (even though Gray would have completely disagreed with that statement). Natsu was going to visit him during the first half of his winter break before they both flew back together to spend Christmas with their families.

He had bought the tickets a few months ahead so they were much cheaper than they should have been. He already made a call to his dark haired boyfriend to make sure that he had room for him before stepping on the plane, swallowing nervously as he looked around.

If only the poor pinkette didn't have motion sickness.


	12. Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have this story uploaded to fanfiction, wattpad, and DeviantArt - under the name of Avery Lee.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail._

_A.N: So this drabble ended up being a few days late and I apologize about that even though no one was really expecting it. I'm trying to get my inspiration back so I'm doing prompts daily. Some drabbles may be long and others may be as short as this one If not shorter. I guess it all depends on how I am feeling that day. As always I am always happy to hear about any thoughts, questions, or concerns you may have. And if there is a certain drabble you wish for me to continue let me know. Perhaps I can write another drabble for that AU with another daily prompt. I hope you enjoy!_

_Cheers,_

_Avery Lee_

* * *

 

 

Letter

The young male nibbled softly on his lip as he stared accusingly at the envelope laying on his nightstand, already knowing who wrote it by the name scribbled on top of it. He wasn't too sure what was in the letter, but he knew whatever it was couldn't be good. The writer usually talked to everyone face to face unless he was nervous or scared of their reactions. Or perhaps he was being smart for once and decided that someone would try to stop him from being a fool.

Either way, the ice wizard was not amused. The dragon slayer might think that he's doing the right thing, but he was wrong. Dead wrong. The male sighed loudly to himself as he reached over his bed and grabbed the letter deciding if he should open it or not. Was he ready to hear what the idiot was thinking? Probably not. Was he going to open it right now? Yes. This worrying was not good for his heart. Natsu was known for being reckless so who knows what's inside the stupid letter.

He opened up the envelope and stared down at the paper with his dark eyes, the grip on the letter growing tighter with each second passing by. He cursed loudly as he crumbled up the paper into a ball and threw it across the room with a scowl.

Just what did the idiot think he was doing?! Going out on a year long training mission when he was still mourning over the loss of his father, Igneel? Gray knew how much Natsu was hurting. He knew that the pinkette was hiding behind smiles again and it was beginning to piss him off that the others didn't.

The pinkette wasn't invincible. He should be staying in town with Fairy Tail to heal his wounds instead of packing up and leaving them. Gray knew that the pinkette wasn't really abandoning them. That he was just trying to do something that he thought was right. But yet again the pinkette was wrong.

If only he stayed for a few days longer. He was probably the only one who could convince Gramps that disbanding the guild was a bad decision.


End file.
